Shades of Darkness
by Elastiviolet
Summary: PG13 just to be safe.


**Chapter 1**

Raven walked into Titans Tower, her eyes frantically looking everywhere. After she saw nobody was around, she ran into her room and closed her door. "Okay," she muttered. "Why did I even get you out of the street? Ugh! You're causing me trouble already, and nobody even knows about you yet!" Raven had been out patrolling the streets of town on her own for no particular reason, and she had come across a girl who appeared to be unconscious. Raven had felt something inside her when she saw the girl, so she took her back to Titans Tower in hopes of her waking up. But now, the Titans would want to know.

Raven took a long look at the girl lying on her bed. The girl's long black hair was messy and strewn all over her face, her face was pale. Her clothes were all black, including her cape. Raven closed her eyes in thought. _I felt something with her,_ she thought. _Yet she is even more into the darkness than I am. She has psychic powers, I know it. I wonder where she came from...Azarath? I think I can figure this out! I have to! I have to get her away from the Titans! She is pure darkness!_

"Aren't you pure darkness as well, Raven?" asked a voice. Raven whirled around. The girl had regained consciousness and was now sitting up on Raven's bed.

"Wh-who are you?" Raven stuttered.

"My name is Psychasm," the girl replied.

"Psychasm?" Raven repeated, with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Yes," replied Psychasm, "my name is Psychasm. It's weird, I know. But I don't have any other name."

"No other name?" Raven asked.

"No other name," Psychasm repeated. "I just thought of this name a few nights ago."

"Just thought of it?" Raven asked, confused. "What do you mean, just thought of it?" Psychasm sighed with impatience.

"See, I don't even know if I have a name," she explained. "I've been living my life without a name. Then I just decided I couldn't take being called 'weakling girl' anymore. So, I decided to combine my powers, psychic, with my usual personality, sarcasm. Then, there you go: Psychasm." She hugged her knees, a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong, Psychasm?" Raven asked her, a hint of sympathy in her voice. Psychasm sighed.

"I can't control my powers," she replied.

"That's not a big deal," Raven told her. "I can help you get them under control quite easily."

"It's not that simple," Psychasm said. She sighed again.

"What is the problem then?" Raven asked. Tears filled Psychasm's eyes.

"I've killed people, Raven," she said, her voice quavering. Raven looked at Psychasm in disbelief.

**Chapter 2**

Psychasm stared straight ahead, unwilling to look at Raven.

"What do you mean, you've killed people?" Raven exclaimed.

"I keep losing control of my powers," Psychasm replied. "One minute I'm fighting bad dudes great as hell, but the next minute, I see dead people all around me. I'm the only one left standing in the area. There's this voice in the back of my mind that says, 'You killed them, Psychasm.' Then I ask, 'How do I know I did it?' Then I see the villian I was fighting on the ground dead as well. Then I know that the voice was true! I kill people, Raven!"

"I can help you," Raven said. Psychasm turned away.

"Get out of here," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Get out of here before I kill you as well!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Raven insisted. "I'm staying here, with you. I don't care if you kill me or not. I just want to know you can control your powers."

"Oh, Raven!" Psychasm protested. "You don't understand! I need to tell you something really important that may make you change your feelings about me!"

"You can tell me later," Raven replied. "Now all I want you to do is stay here. You need to be kept hidden, bacause I don't want the Titans finding out." She left Psychasm sitting there, staring at the ceiling above her.

A few weeks later, Raven finally introduced Psychasm to the Titans, who accepted her as one of their own. The same day, there was something happening in the city.

"What's going on?" asked Psychasm.

"Your big breakthrough," Robin replied. "You finally get to show us what you can do!" Psychasm gasped, and Raven held her breath anxiously. Will Psychasm be horrified? Nope! She started laughing with delight, and Raven let out her breath in relief. _Well, at least she's not freaking out, _she thought.

When they got into the city, they saw Johnny Rancid destroying it as usual. The Titans attacked him except Psychasm. Within 5 minutes, they were all knocked out for a while.

"Well, seems like I've taken care of all these little kids," he said, laughing his cruel, evil laugh.

"I don't think so!" cried Psychasm. Johnny looked down at her.

"Well, isn't it little Psychasm?" he asked with mock concern. "Well if it isn't my little sister! How have you been, Nameless Wonder?"

"I shall destroy you, Johnny Rancid!" Psychasm screamed. "You are not my brother, and you never were! _Jellicliwa metrisawa kalingia!_" Johnny was blasted off his feet. He looked at Psychasm, whose eyes were glowing red, and her hands were glowing with purple energy. He became frightened.

"I'm sorry!" he stuttered as she walked toward him, fists clenched.

"You hurt me once," Psychasm said in a deep, demonic voice. She lifted her right hand at him. "You shall never hurt me again!" She brandished her fist at him. Purple energy shot from it and engulfed Johnny's body. He was screaming so loudly the Titans came running. They saw Psychasm standing there, her purple energy destroying Johnny.

"Psychasm!" screamed Raven. "No!" She flew over to Psychasm and tried to stop her from killing Johnny. "Psychasm!" Raven yelled again. "What are you doing?" Psychasm turned her head to Raven, and Raven looked hard in those glowing red eyes. She looked closely, and saw the reflection of Trigon, her father, in them. "No," she murmured. "Psychasm can't be...possessed!"

"You!" Psychasm cried, still with her demonic voice. "Raven! Where have you been all this time?"

"Trigon!" Raven screamed. "You _are _possessing Psychasm!"

"She wanted to be possessed," Trigon replied through Psychasm. "She wanted her life to end. She can't control her powers; she was unintentionally killing humans. So, she ran to me. She told me she didn't want to live with herself anymore. I told her I would take care of her. She willingly let me into her body. I am controlling her powers for her. You wouldn't let me in yours, so...I went into Psychasm!"

"No," Raven murmured again.

"Now, she does kill humans," Trigon continued, "by her own intention! Or it seems that way..."

"Leave Psychasm alone!" Raven yelled, her anger coming forth. "She didn't do anything! She wouldn't kill anyone!"

"Yes, she would," Trigon said. "And she will! She will destroy everyone on Earth, starting with you!" Psychasm brought her hands out in front of her, pointing them at Raven. Then Trigon made her yell, "_Azarath metrion zinthos!_" Raven was slammed against the wall, trapped there. Psychasm walked over to her and grabbed her around the throat, choking her. "I don't believe you'll survive this, Raven," she said in Trigon's demonic voice. Raven lost consciousness and slumped to the ground. Psychasm's eyes returned to normal, and she looked at Raven. The Titans appeared again, and they stared at her, with a sorrowful look on their faces. "What is wrong with me?" Psychasm screamed. She ran off before the Titans could stop her.

She ran into Titans Tower and into the kitchen before running back to Raven's room. She grabbed her small backpack and stuffed what she got from the kitchen into it: a knife. She jumped out of Raven's window and landed gracefully on the ground. Psychasm then ran off into the outskirts of the city. As she was running, she saw a bridge straight ahead. The sun was setting, and Psychasm reached the bridge. She climbed up onto the side railing and got out the knife she snatched. She stared off into the setting sun, and her eyes wandered to Titans Tower. She sighed and thought, "If I don't do this now, I'm never going to do it." She took up the knife and started slashing herself with it. Her arms and legs were bleeding heavily, and she cut her chest as well. She felt the blood flowing out of her cuts, her life flowing along with it. She dropped the bloodstained knife and fell off the railing of the bridge towards the sea, unconscious to the world. She was about to land in the water when Raven's shadow raven caught her in itself. Raven turned back into herself, and she flew back to Titans Tower, Psychasm in her arms.

"Psychasm! Psychasm!" Raven called. "Psychasm! Psychasm, you can wake up now!" Psychasm opened her eyes to see Raven's large violet eyes staring down at her. Raven leaned back. "Okay, you're awake finally," she said.

"Wh...what happened?" Psychasm asked groggily. Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Why did you do it?" she asked sharply.

"Do what?" asked Psychasm weakly.

"Look at yourself," Raven said. Psychasm did that, and she saw that her cuts that she had made were bandaged up. The cut on her chest was still bleeding.

"What did I do to myself?" she moaned.

"Apparently," Raven replied, "you attempted suicide, but it didn't work. What were you thinking? Why'd you attempt suicide? Are you mad or something?" Psychasm just stared at her for a few seconds, then answered.

"I almost killed you, Raven!" she shrieked. "Trigon nearly killed you! He made me strangle you! I wanted to get away from him! He's possessing me, Raven! I'm possessed! That's what I tried to tell you earlier! I wanted you to get out, away from me so I couldn't hurt you! I don't want to hurt you, Raven! Trigon does! Trigon's killing the human race through me! Eventually he's going to kill you and the Titans, and finally he's going to kill me!" She broke down crying. "II don't want to be possessed, Raven," she said.

"Why'd you go to Trigon then?" Raven asked. "He's nothing but trouble!"

"Because," Psychasm replied, "I wanted a way out of this world! Before Trigon, I didn't kill that many people, I just lost control occasionally. I was still ashamed, though. I went to Trigon in a hope that he could help me! I couldn't find Slade, so I found Trigon instead! But...now that I've let him possess me...I'm killing more people than I want to. How do you know so much about Trigon anyway?" Raven sighed.

"I didn't want to tell you this," she told her, "but I'm going to have to tell you anyway. Trigon...is my father, Psychasm."

"Trigon's my father, as well," Psychasm said. She gasped. "If Trigon's your father, and he's my father as well, then that means we're...we're..."

"Sisters," Raven finished for her. They looked at each other. "That's why you have the same powers as I do!"

"That's why I went to Trigon," Psychasm continued. "I went to him because he's my father, and I hoped he could help me. But I see now he doesn't help me at all." She broke down into tears again, but this time, Raven comforted her and took her into her arms.

"It's okay," she told Psychasm. "It's all right, Psychasm. You didn't know. I should've told you this before, but I didn't. I'm sorry, Psychasm. But, it's all over now. Don't think about Trigon, all right?" Psychasm looked up at Raven.

"You are my sister," she finally said. "I won't think about him. Will that drive him out of me?"

"I'm hoping," Raven answered. "I don't want to perform an exorcism on you. I don't even know how. If I tried to do an exorcism, I might kill you." Psychasm laughed, and she hugged Raven.

"You may be three years older than I am, Raven," she told her, "but I'm the one who always stirs up trouble for the team." She then laid on her back on the floor and started to wriggle like a fish out of water. "I guess I'm the troublemaker in the Titans!" She sat up and got back on the bed. "Heck, in about three months, I might become even more troublesome than Beast Boy!" Raven smiled.

"Nobody's more troublesome than Beast Boy," she replied. The two started laughing, truly laughing for the first time in their entire lives.

Chapter 3

They entered the front room of Titans Tower, where all the Titans were waiting for them.


End file.
